


Five More Minutes...

by Mars_McKie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: When Alan keeps hitting snooze on his alarm clock, it's up to Scott to get him out of bed.Sweet thoughts for anyone who struggles to get up in the morning ;)





	Five More Minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Works for TOS- and TAG-verse. Writing it, I imagined Scott is late teens and Alan is around ten, but it works for younger or older.

_Bbbbbbrrrrrrriiinnnnggg!_

The sound went right through Alan and he grumbled incoherent words as he rolled over in his bed and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. The invasive noise gone, his arm went slack and fell down on top of the bedcovers as he drifted back to sleep.

Five minutes later, the alarm went again. Alan reached out and hit the snooze button. _Five more minutes should do the trick_ , he thought to himself as he snuggled down and nodded off again.

Another five minutes later, the alarm sounded and this time Alan turned it off, thinking he was awake and would get up in a minute. But then he laid his head on his pillow and fell back off to sleep.

Some time later, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

“Alan?” said Scott. Alan opened a bleary eye as his fully dressed oldest brother entered the room and pulled open the curtains. Scott frowned as Alan raised a hand over his face to block the daylight that was spilling in. “You’re not even up yet, kiddo? Everybody’s ready, we’re waiting on you.”

“Nnngh, five more minutes...” Alan mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.

He heard Scott huff a sigh, stride across the room, and the bedcovers were unceremoniously yanked off of Alan. That got his attention as he flinched and curled away from Scott, onto his side with his arms tight to his chest to protect himself. His choice of t-shirt and pyjama trousers did little to stop the chilly onslaught of air.

“Come on, Alan, we’re going to be late,” said Scott. His persistence was really grating now.

“Nyaaaaaa,” was Alan’s answer.

He heard his brother huff again, then felt the bed dip as Scott laid down behind him and draped an arm across Alan’s crossed arms.

“You asked for it,” Scott sighed, and -with a strength that Alan wasn’t ready for- the youngest was rolled over so that he was lying on Scott’s chest, facing up to the ceiling. Fingers found their way under Alan’s t-shirt and wriggled over the exposed belly. Alan dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Eeepppp! Sco-hott!” Alan cringed. One arm was keeping Alan’s arms pinned up to his chest while Scott’s legs wrapped around his to stop him from kicking out. He couldn’t do much more than squirm around as Scott’s fingers drove him crazy.

“ _Tickle, tickle!_ ” Scott teased as he dragged his fingernails up and down Alan’s sides and pinched at the soft flesh just above his hip.

Alan threw his head from side to side against Scott’s chest. “Nooo! St-hop iiiit!”

“But I thought you wanted five more minutes in bed?” Scott said lightly. “Besides, you seem to be enjoying it so much!”

Alan gave a squeaky laugh and Scott slowed up slightly, using one finger to draw large circles around his stomach.

“Hickory dickory dock,” Scott sang merrily as his finger sailed round its path. “The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down... hickory dickory dock.”

 _I’m too old for nursery rhymes_ , Alan thought, but he was grinning despite himself as he struggled fruitlessly on top of his much bigger brother. The trailing finger started moving in ever decreasing spirals across more sensitive skin. He was at the mercy of a merciless captor.

“Hickory dickory dock,” Scott continued. “The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck two and down he flew... hickory dickory dock.”

Alan whimpered. He tried to fight the smile from his face, but Scott was growing ever closer towards his belly button. He stopped struggling as he found himself tensing in anticipation.

“Hickory dickory dock,” Scott sang, and the smirk on his face was now evident in every note. “The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck _three_...”

He had finally reached the centre and Scott’s finger dipped into Alan’s belly button and wiggled it punishingly. Alan exploded into laughter and bucked his hips but there was no escape. He knew that once Scott had got him laughing he wouldn’t stop laughing anytime soon, and Scott knew that too. His fingers splayed wildly across bare stomach and tears streamed down the sides of Alan’s face as he squirmed this way and that, but Scott held him in an iron grip.

“Do you want more tickles?” Scott asked. He eased up to allow Alan to answer, though his hand remained resting on his belly.

“Noooo,” Alan whined, shaking his head.

“Are you ready to get up now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” A finger twitched into Alan’s belly button and he squeaked loudly.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Scott paused as he pondered Alan’s answer, before turning on his side and decanting Alan onto the bed. His arms finally free, Alan crossed them across his stomach and curled in on himself protectively as he continued to giggle. The matress dipped as Scott pushed himself up to sit on the side of the bed.

Scott poked Alan’s side and he squeaked again. “Come on little mouse, time to get dressed!”

“I hate you,” Alan mumbled weakly as he uncurled himself.

“I know,” Scott replied. He heaved himself off the bed and threw some clothes at Alan who was reluctant to remove his t-shirt and expose his stomach for fear of another tickle attack. Scott smirked at his predicament. “If you’re quick then Virgil might have left a pancake for you.”

Alan started getting dressed as quickly as possible. “I really hate you!”

“I know,” Scott grinned. Alan was allowed to dress in peace, but as he passed Scott on the way to the bedroom door Scott couldn’t resist wiggling his fingers up Alan’s side one last time. Alan yelped and jumped a foot in the air.

“One day I’m going to be bigger than you, and then you’ll be sorry,” he pouted.

Scott laughed at the cute, angry expression on Alan’s face. “Keep dreaming, little bro!”


End file.
